O dia em que o ódio
by Carol-Nana-chan
Summary: Sou péssima em resumos -.- . Mas é uma fic com a história nas entre linhas. No começo podem não entender o que acontece, mas o final vai deixar tdo bem claro. Casais: ? x ?


_**O dia em que o ódio...**_

Nome: O dia em que o ódio.

Gênero: romance

Casal: Segredo

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao tio Kishi, se pertencesse a Sakura teria muito mais lutas para mostrar seu potencial.

Trevas e Luz são o rei e a rainha do mundo dos sentimentos. Eles decidiam qual sentimento iria representá-los no mundo dos sentimentos, apesar dos dois serem os reis, eles apenas vijiavam e mudavam a aparência dos sentimentos. Já faz alguns anos que trevas e Luz decidiram que era hora do ódio representá-los no mundo dos sentimentos.

O ódio, é um homem lindo, com cabelos negros, corpo esbelto e forte, pele clara e olhos negros, ou seja, é perfeito, lindo, encantador em sua aparência, mas terrível em sua essência. O ódio governava junto com a vingança.

Desde que o ódio tomou o controle, o amor foi para o fundo do coração, da última vez que ódio e amor haviam se encontrado, a aparência do amor podia mudar, ele podia se transformar em dois homens diferentes e em uma mulher, agora o amor tinha uma única aparência, era feia, velha e machucada. A amizade era quem vivia encontrando com o ódio e os dois sempre discutiam, pois amizade gostava muito, do ódio, porque obviamente por ele ser a amizade ele queria a amizade de todos, mas o ódio se recusava. O ódio, apesar de sempre ter sido mal, há muito tempo atrás era amigo da amizade, mas desde que tomou o poder, ele esqueceu e se afastou de todos. Amizade era apaixonado pelo amor, mas o amor só tinha olhos para o ódio, o ódio sempre rejeitou o amor do amor, pois o amor era feia e velha e ele era lindo e tentador.

Luz e trevas estavam conversando:

_Trevas.

_Sim.

_Você não acha que é tempo de mudarmos?

_Como assim?

_Você não acha que nosso mundo já sofreu o bastante? Você não acha que agora é hora de um sentimento de luz controlar? O ódio já está a muito tempo no comando, junto com a vingança, acho que já é o suficiente de ódio e amor para o nosso mundo.

_É eu acho que você tem razão, eu também tenho pensado nisso, o ódio já está precisando de um descanso. Quem você sugere para o comando?

_Amor. Como vamos colocá-lo no comando? O ódio está muito forte, ele não vai querer nos obedecer.

_Apenas vamos primeiro mudar a aparência do amor. O resto vai acontecer naturalmente.

Eles chamam o amor.

_A quanto tempo. Como vocês estão?

_Estamos bem, como sempre, você que não deve estar muito bem não é?

_Morar no fundo do nosso mundo por tantos anos, faz isso com um sentimento. Mas o que vocês querem de mim?

_Decidimos que é hora de mudar sua aparência. – o amor nem teve tempo de dizer nada, ele começou a brilhar e sua aparência mudou.

_porque mudar agora?

_Queremos que você mostre ao nosso mundo a sua beleza e que você reassuma seu lugar que é acima do ódio. – luz explica.

_Hoje a vingança e o ódio estão em conflito com a amizade, queremos que você vá até o centro do nosso mundo e acabe com a disputa, pois hoje decidimos que chega de dor para o nosso mundo, está na hora dele ficar em paz – trevas complementa.

_Mas como posso eu vencer o ódio e a vingança se eles agora são os mais fortes de nosso mundo?

_Você ficou tanto tempo sendo deixada por último que esqueceu que você pode tudo? – Luz sorri para ela.

_Me desculpem – o amor sorriu – eu já vou.

Então o amor se encaminhas para o topo do mundo dos sentimentos. Ao chegar lá ela vê vingança, ódio e amizade lutavam fervorosamente.

_Eu não vou deixar você vencer – o ódio berrava – esse mundo é meu e da vingança.

_Porque não me deixam ficar junto de vocês? Eu amo esse mundo e só quero que no topo dele tenha paz, que possamos ficar juntos no topo dele.

_Ele não precisa de paz, e não precisa de amizade e amor...rá...o que é amor? Além de algo velho, fraco e inútil? Ele de nada serve.

_Não fale assim. Não é possível que você não se lembra de como vivíamos quando ele governava – a amizade por amar o amor, sempre o defenderia. – o amor...ela...ela tem tudo o que é bom e se importa com todos, você não se lembra pois a muito tempo não se encontra com ela, a muito tempo você passa por cima dele.

_Muito obrigada por me defender. – vingança, ódio e amizade, olham na direção da nova voz que ali estava – no momento em que os olhos do ódio se encontram com os olhos do amor, ele fica sem ação, se sente um nada, o que era aquilo que ela tinha? Porque ela brilhava tanto? Porque ele não queria mais tentar lutar contra ela? Porque era tão linda? E tão...tão...tentadora?

_Porque não paramos com a briga por hoje? Vamos todos ficar juntos.

_Eu...eu não quero. – Vingança também pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo se sentia insignificante, ele e o amor a muito também não se encontravam e não brigavam, ele não se lembrava de ter visto algo tão lindo e tão brilhante. – Eu...eu... sinto que... – de repente a vingança é puxada para o fundo do mundo.

O Amor estende as mãos para a amizade, a amizade a segura, e depois estende a outra para o ódio, ele apenas a encarava, exitando.

_Vamos não tenha medo – o amor amava muito o ódio. – estarei sempre com você, mas será que agora você me deixaria tomar conta do nosso mundo um pouco? Você não quer descansar?

_Eu não quero. Eu não posso. Esse mundo só me conhece, ele não lembra de você.

_Ele lembra – ela sorri – Só que vocês apenas lutavam contra mim.

O sorriso dela o fazia se sentir fraco. Seu cheiro que vinha com o vento era inebriante. Não era possível...ele havia sido derrotado, sem nem ao menos lutar. Ele sorri. Ela se espanta.

_Eu vou descansar sim. Tome conta desse mundo você vai cuidar dele melhor do que eu. – Então o ódio também é puxado para o fundo do mundo.

A partir daquele dia o amor assumiu o topo do mundo, a amizade ficava logo abaixo dela. O ódio lá na parte mais funda do mundo estava feliz, pois nunca mais se esqueceria do **dia em que o ódio** viu a nova forma do amor, a forma tentadora, linda, encantadora, cheirosa, com gênio forte, sorriso maravilhoso, olhos verdes e cabelo cor de rosa.

Fim

Vou explicar pra vocês a "essência da fic" Eu tinha ido trancar minha facul., e quando estava voltando, estava no ônibus ouvindo uma musiquinha no meu cel. E me veio de repente a idéia de escrever algo, para postar num blog que quero montar, que seria o ódio se apaixonando pelo amor, chegando em casa, eu comecei a escrever e eu estava pensando em que aparência teria o amor e de repente (eu não sei porque) eu só conseguia pensar que a aparência perfeita para o amor seria a da Sakura, depois logo enxerguei o ódio como o Sasuke, o ódio desde o principio era muito parecido com o Sasuke, mas eu nem tinha ainda pensado no Sasuke em si para a aparência dele, pensei apenas no tom de pele e corpo de Edward Cullen e o cabelo é porque eu gosto de cabelos pretos (hehe), depois minha representação perfeita de amizade virou o Naruto, e ai surgiu a fic.

O mundo nessa fic é o coração de sasuke. A antiga representação do amor, dois homens e uma mulher, eram o Itachi, o pai e a mãe do Sasuke, depois que eles morrem o ódio assume, e o amor acaba virando para ele, algo velho e esquecido no fundo do coração dele, é a primeira fic q eu posto e eu espero que vocês gostem.

Qualquer duvida é só me perguntar.


End file.
